


my favorite accident.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Malia Tate & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Mild Blood, accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boo!” </p>
<p>Kira’s heart jolts into her throat and before she can stop herself, she whips around, palm thrust out in front of her.  Her hand connects with something hard, something that feels an <i>awful</i> lot like a nose bone and-</p>
<p>“Oh my God!” she yells, just in time to hear someone groan quietly. </p>
<p>Based on the prompt, "you’re an actor in a haunted house and i accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me au."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my favorite accident.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Scott McCall Rarepair Week 2015. in this piece, Malia is agender and uses they/them/their pronouns. unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine. (:
> 
> title borrowed from the song of the same name by Motion City Soundtrack.

Kira likes to think that she's a pretty good roommate. She may not be the most organized person in the world but she keeps her mess contained to her room and she always remembers to pick up milk and bread. She hardly ever comes home drunk and noisy and when Malia wants to spend some time with their girlfriend, Kira leaves even before she’s asked. And when Malia wants someone to join them on their latest adventure, Kira always comes along, no matter how dangerous it sounds. 

One such adventure comes just before the start of exams. Malia comes home one afternoon, bright smile stretching across their face, clutching a piece of paper in their hands. 

“What’s that?” Kira asks, looking up from the textbook she’s been staring at for the last two hours. 

“I won tickets!” Malia says, shoving the paper into Kira’s hands. The two tickets are for the amusement park just outside of town, two all-access passes that promise entry to every ride and attraction, even the water park. “Get dressed, we’re leaving in five minutes!”

“Is Lydia coming?” Kira asks, closing her textbook and getting to her feet. She has afternoon classes but frankly, she planned on skipping them anyways, although her original plan was to study. 

“She said it wasn’t really her thing,” Malia calls over their shoulder, already heading down the hall to their bedroom. “It’s just you and me and every roller coaster in the park.” Kira laughs in reply, only for Malia to stick their head out of their bedroom, frowning, in the midst of changing shirts. 

“I’m serious,” they say. “I’m not riding alone.” They pop back into their bedroom and Kira groans quietly, closing her own door and beginning to sift through a pile of clothes. Sure, roller coasters aren’t really her thing, but they can’t be any scarier than skydiving. Just remembering that incident makes her shudder slightly. 

Turns out roller coasters are, somehow, even worse. 

By the time night falls, they’ve gone on almost all the roller coasters in the park. Kira’s legs feel like jelly and while her skin is buzzing with adrenaline, her stomach is very unimpressed with her. Malia, on the other hand, looks like they’re on top of the world. They’re practically bouncing with glee as they tug Kira back across the park, towards the one roller coaster they still have left. It seems impossibly long, a sprawling mass of orange and yellow steel, towering above the rest of the park. Just looking at it makes Kira’s stomach sink even lower but when she glances over, Malia is looking at her with a giant, puppy-dog grin on their face. 

Kira tries her absolute best to return the grin. 

They’re nearly at the coaster when Malia abruptly stops, causing Kira to bump into them. 

“Can we go in there too?” they ask, pointing to the attraction set back slightly from the midway. It’s a fairly large building that has more than a superficial resemblance to a set from the Addams Family movies. The gray paint is peeling slightly and there’s a plastic skeleton sitting in one of the windows, eyes glowing dimly. There are speakers installed above the entrance, playing a soundtrack composed of swooshing wind noises and the occasional scream. 

That's where Kira draws the line. 

“I’m not going in there,” she says, glancing at the house out of the corner of her eye. She can take roller coasters and spinning rides and everything in between, but Kira does _not_ do horror, in any way, shape or form. She can’t even watch _Gremlins_ without biting her nails the whole time. 

“Why not?” Malia frowns. “It won’t be scary. Just a bunch of bad actors popping out of the dark.” Kira shakes her head again. The next scream that comes from the speakers makes her jump. 

“I know they’re actors,” Kira sighs. “And I know that it’s always peeled grapes in the bowl, not eyeballs. I don’t know. It just freaks me out.” Malia stays quiet for a moment, chewing on their lip, looking at the haunted house over their shoulder. 

“I have an idea,” they finally say, holding both of Kira’s hands in their own. “I’ll hold your hand the whole time, promise. And you get to pick our rides for the rest of the night. Does that work?” Kira takes a moment to think about it, glancing from the haunted house to the massive roller coaster looming nearby. Even if the haunted house _is_ scary, at least it won't make her stomach feel like it's dropping into the ground. Besides, there’s an awesome antique carousel that she wants to try before the night is over. 

“Okay,” Kira says. “But if you let go of my hand, I’m not bringing milk home for a month.” 

“Deal,” Malia says, already tugging Kira towards the entrance.

&. 

As soon as they get past the entrance, Kira regrets coming along. 

The first room is completely dark and almost silent. Each of Kira’s footsteps seems loud as thunder and she can hear her heartbeat hammering in her ears. She squeezes Malia’s hand tightly and Malia squeezes back, tugging her forward. 

“I’m still here,” Malia says. “I think my room is actually darker than this.” 

“Is that even possible?” Kira asks, trying to avoid tripping over her own feet. After a moment, there’s a shuffling and a click as Malia pushes a door open. 

“There, one room down,” they say, smiling over their shoulder. “This place isn’t so bad.” 

The second room is decked out like a funeral parlor, bathed in dim red light. There are rows of chairs set up, each occupied by a plastic skeleton wearing a ratty suit. They’re facing a small coffin, which contains another skeleton. It’s possibly the cheesiest thing Kira has ever seen and she can’t help but laugh and loosen her grip on Malia’s hand. 

If the rest of the haunted house is this ridiculous, it’s going to be a breeze. 

“That thing’s gonna pop up when we walk by,” Malia says as they approach the coffin. Sure enough, a second later, the skeleton shoots upright, laughing maniacally. Up close, Kira can see piece of electrical tape holding the its head onto its neck. She laughs again and follows Malia through the door on the other side of the room, only to find herself plunged back into darkness. This time, after a moment, she realizes that there’s actually glow in the dark tape on the floor, creating a path. Without thinking, she drops Malia’s hand and puts one foot in front of the other, following the tape like she’s trying to walk across a balance beam. If she makes a game out of it, maybe it’ll be over quicker. 

“You know, you’re right,” she says to Malia, staring down at where she can just barely see the outline of her feet. “This isn’t that-” 

“Boo!” 

Kira’s heart jolts into her throat and before she can stop herself, she whips around, palm thrust out in front of her. Her hand connects with something hard, something that feels an _awful_ lot like a nose bone and-

“Oh my God!” she yells, just in time to hear someone groan quietly. The lights flick on and when Kira finishes blinking away the spots in front of her eyes, she gasps. There’s a guy standing in front of her, looking to be around her own age, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His jaw is slightly crooked, covered in a smattering of stubble and there’s blood slowly dripping from his nose. 

“I’m so sorry! Is it broken?” After a moment of gentle prodding with his fingers, he shakes his head and pinches his nose shut. 

“I don’t think so,” he says. “But you’ve got a really good swing.” 

“I’m sorry!” she says again. She can hear Malia laughing behind her and when she glances backward, Malia is standing at the door leading into the next section. 

“It’s kind of funny,” they say with a shrug. “Want me to stay with you?” 

“You can keep going, if you want,” Kira says. “I’ll meet you outside.” When Malia closes the door behind them, Kira turns back to the guy, who now has blood dripping onto his chin. 

“Seriously, I’m so, so sorry,” she repeats, pulling her dark sweater off and using it to wipe away the blood. “I don't usually hit people!”

“It’s fine,” the guy says, flashing Kira a smile that seems absurdly wide, given the circumstances. “The night we opened for the season, my best friend punched me in the eye. I couldn't see right for a week.”

“Seems like a dangerous job,” Kira says, dabbing at some of the blood staining the guy’s upper lip. 

“Only sometimes.” He smiles again before holding out the hand that isn’t busy keeping his nose pinched shut. 

“I’m Scott.” 

“Kira,” she replies, trying to best to smile, even though her cheeks are still burning hot. “Is there any paperwork I need to fill out? Are you guys gonna take me out of here in handcuffs?” Scott laughs and shakes his head. 

“No, it's all good. My boss probably already knows. He’s likely the one who switched the lights on.” Slowly, he releases his grip from his nose and, thankfully, no more blood drips out. 

“I didn’t even want to come in here,” Kira sighs, wiping a final streak of blood off Scott’s chin. “I hate haunted houses. No offense!”

“None taken,” Scott says with a grin that reaches all the way up to his dark eyes. “I hate them too. Except for this one, but that’s different.” He glances down at Kira’s hands and groans, brushing his fingers over her sweater. 

“I’m sorry I bled all over your shirt,” he says. “How can I make it up to you?” Kira stares at him, dumbfounded, for a few moments. She just punched him in the face and _he’s_ the one saying sorry?

“What can _I_ do to make up for assaulting you?” she asks. 

“Well, you _have_ said sorry a few times,” he says. “I think that’s more than enough. But I still feel bad about your shirt.” 

“Coffee?” Kira blurts out. She immediately wants to kick herself for making assumptions but before she can run from the room, another smile splits Scott’s face. 

“Sounds awesome. Does tomorrow afternoon work?” Kira nods rapidly, mentally rearranging her schedule. 

“Yeah, of course! Where do you wanna go?” 

“Your pick.” Just like that, the name of every coffee shop that Kira has ever gone to flies from her mind. 

“Um. I don’t actually know.”

“That’s okay!” Scott rummages through his pockets.and pulls out a pen. “If you want, I can give you my number. You can text me later, when you decide.” He rummages some more but comes up with nothing more than a few coins. 

“I thought I had a receipt in here somewhere,” he frowns, turning his pockets inside out. Impulsively, Kira sticks her hand out, palm up. 

“You can write it there, if you want.”

“You sure?” Although she’s pretty sure that she has a piece of paper somewhere in her purse, Kira nods. Scott cradles the back of her hand with own of his own as he writes his number out, pen dragging along Kira’s palm. He adds a smilie face at the end, just underneath Kira’s pinkie and there’s no denying that Kira’s stomach does something funny when she looks at it. 

“Can I walk you out?” he asks. His fingers brush over Kira’s knuckles as he drops his hand and for a few moments, she forgets to respond. 

“Sure!” she finally says. It’s a lot easier to smile now, even if there’s still embarrassment burning behind her cheeks. “That’d be nice.”

&.

They backtrack through the funeral parlor room, to a door hidden behind a heavy velvet curtain. From there, it’s only a few minutes before they reach the staff entrance, which exits out the side of the attraction. As they walk, Kira finds out that Scott goes to the same school as her and Malia, that working at the haunted house is just something he does when someone needs a shift covered. 

And even when he’s gently prodding at his nose, he almost never stops smiling. 

When she comes back around the side of the haunted house, Malia is sitting crosslegged on a bench out front, bouncing their cell phone off their palm. When they spot Kira, they jump to their feet, long hair swishing over their shoulder. 

“What took so long?” they ask, shoving their phone back into their pocket. “Are they pressing charges?” 

“Um, no,” Kira says, grinning. “Actually…” She holds her hand out palm first and Malia squints for a moment before their jaw drops. 

“I am so proud of you,” they say, pulling Kira into a tight hug. “We need to write that down before it smudges. Then we can go on whatever ride you want.” While Malia rummages through their bag, Kira gazes around the park. The antique carousel is nearby and while it still looks enticing, it doesn’t feel like _enough._ Kira feels like she’s on top of the world. It only makes sense to go for the ride that will make that feeling even stronger. 

“That one,” she says, pointing at the towering orange and yellow coaster at the end of the park. Malia pauses in the middle of scribbling Scott’s number on an old receipt. They look up, glance from Kira to the roller coaster and back, before grinning again. 

“You’re the best roommate ever,” they say, tucking the receipt into Kira’s hand. Kira barely has enough time to put it in her pocket before Malia grabs her hand and starts pulling her across the park.

&.

By the time they get home, it’s nearly midnight. Part of Kira is absolutely exhausted. The other part of her is running on pure adrenaline and it’s that part that makes her send Scott a text with the name of a coffee shop a few blocks away. Just as she’s pulling the covers over herself, her phone buzzes on her bedside table. 

_sounds good! nose def isn’t broken, btw._

There’s another smilie face at the end of the text and although she knows she really should be getting some sleep, Kira can’t help but respond. 

When she finally passes out three hours later, phone still resting between her fingers, it’s with the confirmation that her meeting with Scott is an actual date. 

It’s a date that goes well. Very well. So well, in fact, that the next time Kira touches Scott’s face, she’s brushing her lips against his cheek.

The time after that is when he kisses her, standing on the curb outside her apartment building, her palm still smeared with the remnants of his number. 

After that, Kira loses count.

**Author's Note:**

> the roller coaster mentioned is based on [Behemoth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Behemoth_\(roller_coaster\)), from Canada's Wonderland. 
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
